


The Boyfriend Rule

by timetopretend



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my Tumblr:<br/>iwaoi where oikawa try to get iwaizumi jealous but it backfires??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's fine tuned plan of making Iwaizumi jealous with a game of Truth or Dare goes completely down the drain. As everyone knows, there's no boyfriends in Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Rule

If they gave Olympic medals for party games, Oikawa Tooru would earn gold for Truth or Dare. Every time it’s struck up at a party, he’s effectively ganged up on by all the girls and kissed all over. With the paper-thin excuse to do request whatever you want, most people completely take advantage of the situation. Which is what Oikawa is betting on when he suggests it at Bokuto’s party (in a roundabout way of course, with a little wink).

Iwaizumi’s never witnessed “the Oikawa effect” in action, considering all of Oikawa’s worst drunken escapades were before he even knew Iwaizumi was gay. But, they’ve had a few _super_ gay years between them now and the game can hold a new purpose. The purpose, of course, was to make Iwaizumi jealous as hell.

“Okay, here we go. Truth or Dare. Rules are rules, if you wimp out then it’s a naked lap,” Bokuto banged an upside down solo cup on a table, getting everyone’s attention and rounding the players together.

“Bokuto, you live in an apartment,” Akaashi pointed out.

“Then nobody better chicken out,” Kuroo shrugged, tipping his beer back.

“The most important rule is _there are no boyfriends in Truth or Dare_ ,” Bokuto said forcefully. With his pointer finger, he took the time to single each of them out. Daichi and Suga looked the most guilty, but held their hands up in innocence anyway. Rules laid down, with a clap of his hands, Bokuto announced with a chipper smile, “House rules, it’s my party, I go first. Who wants to dare me?”

“You skipped a step, but whatever. I dare you to finish every beer left out on the patio,” Kuroo said.

Oikawa couldn’t hold back a clear face of disgust as Bokuto picked up all the nearly emptied beer bottles and cans and finished them off. From the amber ales to the dirt cheap beer that tasted like piss, he gulped each without flinching. It took two minutes until he came back inside.

Bokuto’s thinking face was scary. He sat for a moment clearly racking the edges of his brain. Oikawa tried getting Bokuto’s attention with excited “PICK ME” eyes and aggressive eyebrow movements.

“Ah! Oikawa, truth or dare,” Bokuto finally assembled.

“Dare,” Oikawa answered breezily.

“I dare you to sit on Suga’s lap until your next turn.”

Crawling on all fours to the other side of the circle, Oikawa took his time settling himself down in Suga’s lap. Since they were sitting on the floor, Oikawa eased his ass on Suga and put his long legs to the side. Getting comfortable made leaning against Suga’s chest necessary, and Oikawa didn’t make eye contact with his boyfriend until he was snuggled against the other man’s chest.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. _There’s no boyfriends in Truth or Dare_ ,” Oikawa drew out his words like a song. His plan was going nicely so far. Sugawara only chuckled at him when he moved closer. “I choose Kuroo. Truth or dare?”

“I’ll take a dare.”

“I dare you to kiss someone that you haven’t kissed before,” Oikawa asked nearly immediately. It was strategic, of course. Most people here were guilty of a drunken make out session with Kuroo, but not Oikawa. Now, if he would just play his part, Oikawa could achieve his goal quickly.

With a naughty side smile, Kuroo moved onto his hands and knees. To Oikawa’s surprise, Kuroo didn’t move towards him an inch. He sits down in the spot that Oikawa left vacant. Before Oikawa’s jaw can even drop, Kuroo’s fingers are gently placed underneath Iwaizumi’s chin.

The tilt is slight, but Oikawa can see it. The way Iwaizumi _leans into it._ Inside his chest, Oikawa’s heart is hammering.

Kuroo starts it easy and slow. There’s palpable tension when it breaks, so Kuroo goes back for more. The lack of hesitancy is driving Oikawa wild. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to think twice when it comes to opening up his mouth for Kuroo, letting their tongues intertwine in front of all their friends.

When Kuroo finally pulls away, Iwaizumi’s slight smile heats Oikawa like a grill from hell. It isn’t until Kuroo’s moved back to his old seat that Iwaizumi’s face blushes. It might’ve been the face on Bokuto that nearly matched Oikawa’s stunned countenance.

“Sorry, Oikawa. There’s no boyfriends in Truth or Dare, remember?” Kuroo said, failing to sound apologetic at all. “Since it’s my turn, I will help you out so you can get off Suga’s lap. Truth or Dare, Oikawa?”

Oikawa huffed. Sagawara smelled nice, but he wasn’t helping Oikawa win this game at all. As he got up, Oikawa asked for another dare.

“Take a blow job shot of the tequila,” Kuroo requested. Kuroo probably did it has a peace offering, something kind of easy and a liquor Oikawa brought himself. It didn’t help Oikawa make Iwaizumi jealous, but after his boyfriend’s little show he needed a drink anyway.

The shot glasses were still on the counter, so Oikawa stood up to pour himself a shot. Making sure Kuroo was watching, Oikawa wrapped his lips around the small glass and brought the shot back without using his hands. Succeeding without gagging was quite a feat, and everyone in the circle clapped as Oikawa waved the empty shot glass in the air to signal his completed task.

“Okay, Akaashi. Truth or dare?” Oikawa asked, sitting beside Iwaizumi without even glancing over. With this round, it would be better to play safe. If Oikawa tried to get even right now, it would be too obvious. Akaashi was a safe bet, Oikawa thought, he had _two_ boyfriends to choose from, after all.

“Dare.”

“Okaaaaaay,” Oikawa drew out eyes scanning the circle, “I dare you to pull the shirt off of the hottest guy here.”

Akaashi sat in-between Bokuto and Kuroo, which was why Oikawa held his breathe when he got out of his seat and moved forward. As Akaashi got closer, Oikawa felt his confidence inflating again. There was an extreme deficit of attention on his part and it was killing his mood.

Once Akaashi passed Oikawa, the warming good feeling that was beginning to brew chilled instantly.

Oikawa had to bit his cheek when Akaashi tugged at the bottom of Iwaizumi’s cotton shirt. Iwaizumi looked far more embarrassed to oblige to a dare this time, but raised his arms and let Akaashi undress him anyway. Before going back to his seat, Akaashi took an extended break to look at the uncovered chest.

Iwaizumi was sculpted like a marble statue, it was a fact. Most of the time, that was exciting for Oikawa, but tonight it was downright annoying.

“Daichi, Truth or Dare?” Akaashi questioned once he was back to his spot in the circle.

“Dare.”

“Kiss someone that you’ve had a dirty dream about.”

Daichi’s face looked stricken, and it was hilarious. Oikawa and Kuroo both huffed a laugh.

“I never have wet dreams, I haven’t had one since I first started high school,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“So, you can’t fulfill your dare?” Kuroo asked, seeming a little too excited at the prospect of a naked lap being fulfilled.

Daichi sighed, “I’ve had one about someone here, alright. I’m just saying, it was a long time ago.”

By the gleeful look on Suga’s face, he knew there was trouble brewing. Daichi raised up slowly and walked on his knees to the other side of the circle.

Daichi stopped in front of Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s internal scream reached max capacity. There didn’t seem to be any courtesy to make the kiss quick this time around either. Their lips meet tenderly, but already knowing the boundaries, Daichi pressed forward eagerly. It only makes things worse that Iwaizumi is shirtless and openly breathing heavily as the kiss heats up. When Daichi licks along the bottom the Iwaizumi’s lips, it’s visible to Oikawa. He can also see how Iwaizumi lingers when he slides his tongue inside Daichi’s mouth.

When they break, Oikawa exhales just as loud as Daichi does. He was losing this game _so bad_.

Daichi gave a cough to clear the air before using his captains voice. “Iwaizumi, truth or dare?”

Oikawa was keeping his beet red face forward, but, at the corner of his vision, he could see his boyfriend turning to look at him. He was asking for permission subtly, but what else could he do at this point? What was there to apologize for? Didn’t Oikawa do this to himself?

“Dare.”

Daichi went a little red in the cheeks again, “Make out with Suga.”

Kuroo and Bokuto cracked into laughter immediately. Oikawa’s pain was everyone else’s amusement, apparently. Even sending a deathly look in Kuroo’s direction didn’t create any pity.

Suga had less tact. He didn’t wait on Iwaizumi to bring himself over. Suga laid himself in Iwaizumi’s lap with his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist without thinking twice. Suga was wearing his slight smile even as he sent his lips crashing into Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi brought his hand around to Suga’s back on instinct and pulled him into his chest, kissing openly and humming warmly.

_Dammit, they are really enjoying this._ Oikawa thought as Suga’s fingers raked into the back of Iwaizumi’s hair. The seconds went by at an achingly slow speed. Suga pulled away and brought a hand to cover his mouth quickly. Smiling into his hand, Suga and Iwaizumi kept their eyes locked for a moment before he removed himself from Iwaizumi’s lap.

Iwaizumi was blushing again at all the attention.

“Okay, it’s my turn,” Iwaizumi started. Oikawa rolled his eyes, expecting the worst, “Oikawa. Truth or dare.”

Oikawa decidedly didn’t turn his head to face his boyfriend when he answered, “Dare.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi exhaled slowly, “I dare you to take me home and have sex with me.”

Oikawa’s surprise made his relief to sound like a small squawk. Oikawa gathered himself after his embarrassing yip and turned back to Iwaizumi. His boyfriend’s eyes were dilated from the alcohol and the attention, but _damn_ did he look beautiful. Oikawa was overwhelmed with feeling lucky.

“Never forget who gets to take him home, you fuckers,” Oikawa added, throwing Iwaizumi his shirt and standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this takes place in the university years but it's not really important. i love the headcanon that all of seijoh has a crush on iwa-chan so this just took it a step further lmao
> 
> thank you for reading <3 kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> my askbox is open on my tumblr at [iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com)


End file.
